GX: Legend of Kyotsu Yatana
by Kyotsu Yatana
Summary: This story is about the adventures of Kyotsu Yatana. On his journey of becoming the best duelist in the world, he will encounter friends, enemies, and possibly even his parents!
1. Chapter 1: Enter Kyotsu

Chapter 1: Enter Kyotsu

Note:There are made up cards in this series and some cards are played differently than in real life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

"Oh no! Not again!"

"Oh yes again Uichi! I attack you for 1500! I win!"

"I can't believe it Kyotsu, this is the tenth time in a row you beat me! Hey we gotta go to school now or we'll be late."

"Alright I'm coming."

As Kyotsu and Uichi were walking to school, Uichi mentions something that interests Kyotsu.

"Hey Kyotsu, did you hear about that new Duel Academy?"

Kyotsu looked at Uichi and asked "Duel Academy?"

"Yeah, it's this school where people actually duel for grades!"

Kyotsu, now eyes wide, wanted to join this Duel Academy. "So, how do you join?"

"Well," explained Uichi. "You fill out an application that every school, including ours, is giving out and send that in. Then, if they accept you, they'll send you a bus and take you to Duel Academy. But, you then have to beat the duelist they assign you to officially get into Duel Academy."

Kyotsu smiled and went to class. Uichi had a different homeroom than Kyotsu so Kyotsu sat at his desk, ignoring the teacher. All Kyotsu could think about was joining Duel Academy. When lunch came around, Kyotsu met Uichi and they both sat a table to eat.

"Dam, I can't find out where they are passing out the applications," said Kyotsu, frustrated.

Uichi pointed to where the exit to the lunch room is. "You don't see that table over there? They are handing out applications there. I already filled mine out and turned it in," said Uichi.

That instant, Kyotsu practically ran to the table where the applications were, took one, and sat back down across from Uichi with a pen in hand. As Kyotsu was filling out the application, he came across a section where he had to write his parent's names. Kyotsu wrote down his mother's name quickly, however, when he came to father's name, Kyotsu paused.

_"My father...he left when I was very young...I never did know his name..." _thought Kyotsu.

Kyotsu left that box blank and quickly filled out the rest of the application. Kyotsu ran back to the table and handed the application to the built man sitting there. The man took the application and said "Tomorrow you will know if you are accepted to join Duel Academy." Kyotsu nodded as the bell for the end of lunch rang. Kyotsu said goodbye to Uichi, since lunch was the last period of the day, and walked home.

When Kyotsu got home, he went to his room. His room had a queen size bed and a whole bunch of cards on the floor and on his desk. Kyotsu sat at his desk and took out his deck from his pocket. He started to look through and said to himself "Before my father left, Him and I built this deck together. I will be the best not only in Duel Academy but also in the entire world! You keep training in seclusion Dad, because when you are ready to see me again, you'll be seeing the World Champion!"


	2. Chapter 2: Duel Academy

Chapter 2: Duel Academy

Kyotsu slammed the "off" button on his alarm. It was 8:00am and it was a Saturday.

"Aw man! I set my alarm on a Saturday!" yelled Kyotsu. He then heard a knock on his front door. Kyotsu quickly got dressed and ran downstairs to answer the door. He opened the door and standing in front of him was a tall man wearing a white trenchcoat and black sunglasses. The man's black hair was combed back and looked like gel was run through it many times.

"Are you Kyotsu?" asked the man politely with his deep voice.

"Yes."

"Kyotsu, we have reviewed your application and you are hereby accepted into Duel Academy. We have a bus waiting outside for you. We will give you ten minutes to get your deck and other things you might want to bring."

Kyotsu eyes sparkled with joy. He quickly got his deck and other things he wanted to bring. He then followed the man to the bus. The bus was painted white and wasn't any bigger than a school bus. Across the whole bus in fancy blue letters it said "Duel Academy". The man said to take any seat. Kyotsu looked around to see if Uichi was accepted into Duel Academy.

For several moments he looked around. But, did not find Uichi. Kyotsu then took an empty seat at the front of the bus.

_"I can't believe Uichi didn't make it...he's not half bad," _thought Kyotsu.

The man stood at the head of the bus right behind the bus driver. He had everyone be quiet as he signaled that he wanted to say something.

"You 20 people have been accepted into Duel Academy. However, there is more for you to do to actually attend Duel Academy. There will be an exam when we arrive at Duel Academy to see if you are a good enough duelist to attend Duel Academy." said the man.

Everyone muttered to one another, except for Kyotsu, who remained quiet, yet looked shocked. Then, a voice said "So what was the point of filling out the application?"

The man smiled and said "You filled out the application because we needed to know your skill and other information. All we did then was look at a piece of paper which YOU filled out. That application could have been deceitful. If we didn't have an exam, even a rookie duelist could get into Duel Academy if they know how to fill out the application the right way."

Everyone suddenly became quiet. Everyone knew that what the tall man said was right. Who would want a rookie duelist attending such a great school?

The man signaled to the driver to go to Duel Academy.

The time to get to Duel Academy was very short. In about ten minutes, everyone on the bus were getting off and lining up outside. The man came out last and said to everyone "Right in front of you is Duel Academy. As soon as you walk in, go up to the front desk and tell the secretary your name. She will give you a classroom to go to. That classroom is where you will be taking your exam."

Before Kyotsu and everyone started walking towards Duel Academy's building, they were all admiring it. All of it was painted white and in huge blue, fancy letters, it said "Duel Academy" on the top of the building. Kyotsu was the first one to walk through the automatic glass door. Kyotsu walked up to a big brown desk with a woman wearing a blue suit sitting behind it.

"Excuse me, my name is Kyotsu Yatana, could you please tell me where I'm taking my exam?"

The woman first stared right into Kyotsu's eyes. Her sparkling brown eyes make Kyotsu stare right back. Her long brown hair tied in a ponytail. Kyotsu couldn't believe such a beautiful woman was working at Duel Academy. The woman smiled at Kyotsu.

"Wow, you're so polite. I never have anyone be that polite to me anymore. Hmmm, let's see."

The woman shuffled through some papers.

"Ah, here we go," said the woman. "You're in classroom 17. It's through the hallway on your left. The classroom should be on your right. Good luck Kyotsu." The woman smiled at Kyotsu.

Kyotsu found classroom 17 quickly. He opened the door and found only a few people were there. A man with short white hair wearing a white trenchcoat walked up to Kyotsu.

"Name." he said.

"Kyotsu Yatana."

The man gave him a packet of papers. "You can begin as soon as you sit down. Sit anywhere. You have until 12:00pm. Good luck."

Kyotsu took the packet and sat down at a seat. After Kyotsu wrote his name on the exam, he looked up at the clock.

_"10:00am. That gives me two hours to do this exam. No problem! This'll be easy!"_ thought Kyotsu.

Kyotsu opened his packet to page 1 and looked at the first question. He read it once, twice, three times. Kyotsu grinned and thought.

_"Heh, this exam_ _is going to be harder than I thought."_


	3. Chapter 3: Examiner Goru

Chapter 3: Examiner Goru

Kyotsu stood up and turned in his exam paper to the professor. As the professor placed it on top of a pile of papers, Kyotsu looked up at the clock.

_"11:45...a little too close," _thought Kyotsu.

The professor handed him a small piece of paper, the size of an index card. On this piece of paper, there was Kyotsu's name, age, and the number 3 next to the word platform.

"When you leave this classroom, go left, straight down the hallway, and through the double doors. This is where your platform will be. That is also where your final exam is which is defeating the examiner in a duel." explained the professor.

Kyotsu nodded and followed the professor's instructions. After going through the double doors, he found himself in a stadium with a circular arena with seats surrounding it, very similar to a colliseum. Kyotsu walked onto the platform and found a man wearing a blue trenchcoat looking right at him as if he was waiting for Kyotsu. The man walked up to Kyotsu.

"Card please," he asked.

Kyotsu handed him the card the professor gave him and the man studied it.

"Ok, Kyotsu. I will be your examiner, Goru. Your objective is to defeat me in a duel. If you win, you will be enrolled into Duel Academy." explained Goru.

"Excuse me, but, are all these people going to watch me?" asked Kyotsu.

Goru nodded and walked to the other side of the platform after hand Kyotsu a Duel Disk.

In the audience, a woman wearing a short blue skirt and a tight shirt talked with a man in a blue trenchcoat.

"Well, looks like another beating from an Obelisk Blue teacher," said the woman.

"Heh, it's only been two days and already they're gonna humiliate another one," said the man.

"Actually, don't forget that kid Jaden beat Crowler two days ago, Zane."

"That was impressive. However, Crowler sees it as luck, Alexis."

"Let's see how this one will turn out. After all, this is Goru's actual deck and it's said he's better than Crowler."

Both sat in the front row and eagerly waited for the duel to start. Meanwhile, another couple were also waiting, one was known as Jaden, the other Syrus Truesdale.

"Alright Kyotsu, begin!" yelled Goru.

Both Duel Disks activated and the life point counters were set to 8000 life points.

"Since you are the rookie, you go first Kyotsu," said Goru as he was laughing.

"I'll show you rookie," replied Kyotsu as he drew his card.

"I set one monster in face down defense position and one card face down, ending my turn." Two face down cards appeared in front of Kyotsu.

"It's my turn now. I draw!" Goru drew a card from the top of his deck. "I summon Assassin Beast in attack mode!" A beast with huge muscles, black armor, and long claws appeared on Goru's side of the field. "Go Assassin Beast! Attack with Sudden Blade Rush!" Goru's monster suddenly appeared in front of Kyotsu's face down monster and instantly destroyed it.

Note: Assassin Beast- Dark/4/1200/1000/Beast/Effect- When this monster attacks a monster in face down defense position, that monster is automatically destroyed without being flipped face up or applying damage calculation.

"To end my turn I'll set one card face down." a face down card appeared in front of Goru.

Kyotsu drew a card and studied his hand. "_Hmmm, let's see...I can't set any monsters since that Assassin Beast is out so...I'll do this!" _thought Kyotsu.

"I summon Blade Knight in attack mode! Now Blade Knight, attack and destroy Goru's Assassin Beast!" Blade Knight unsheathed his sword and lunged at Assassin Beast.

"Not so fast!" said Goru. "I activate my trap card, Beast Soul Swap!" Goru's Assassin Beast quickly returned to his hand and a monster with a blade coming straight out of one arm appeared suddenly. The monster stabbed Blade Knight in the stomach and Blade Knight was destroyed.

"What the hell?" asked Kyotsu.

"Heh, since I used Beast Soul Swap to summon Bloodlust Beast, his special ability kicked in."

Note: Bloodlust Beast- Dark/4/1000/500/Beast/Effect- When this card is special summoned by the effect of a trap card, this card's attack is doubled. At the end of the turn, destroy this monster.

"Dam," said Kyotsu, "I end my turn."

Goru drew his card and laughed when he saw it. "Sorry Kyotsu. But, I'm going to have to end this duel and fail you!" Kyotsu's eyes widened.

"Here it comes!" said Alexis, biting her lip.

"I activate The Cheerful Coffin! This allows me to discard up to 3 monsters from my hand to the graveyard!" Goru sent one card from his hand to the graveyard. "I end my turn," Goru grinned and said, "But wait, at my End Phase I discard Regeneration Beast from my hand to summon Manticore of Darkness from my graveyard!" A huge beast with black wings and a demonic aura appeared on Goru's field. The beast roared.

"How does it feel? I can see shivering from over here Kyotsu!" Goru laughed.

Kyotsu grinned. "Heh, if this is your best "Mr. Goru", looks like I don't have to worry then."

The entire audience gasped and all of their eyes widened. Goru did the same thing.

"No way," said Alexis. "He's not even the least bit scared!"

Zane grinned. "This'll be interesting."

"Awesome!" yelled Jaden. "I like this Kyotsu guy!"

Syrus responded with a smile, showing he agreed with Jaden.

"Goru!" said Kyotsu. "In 2 turns, I'll end this duel!"


	4. Chapter 4: Don't Underestimate Me!

Chapter 4: "Don't Underestimate Me!"

Life Points

Kyotsu: 7600

Goru: 8000

Kyotsu drew his card then suddenly stopped when he looked at how many cards Goru was holding.

"Wait a second! You cheated! You have two cards in your hand when you just had one!" yelled Kyotsu.

Goru smirked. "Dumbass. The ability of my Regeneration Beast allows it to return to my hand."

Note: Regeneration Beast/ Earth/ Level 2/ ATK 200/ DEF 200/Beast/Effect- If this card is discarded from your hand to the graveyard during your End Phase, return this card to your hand immediately.

Kyotsu cursed under his breath then stared at his hand.

"I'll set a monster and one card face down," said Kyotsu as he was signaling Goru he ended his turn.

Goru smirked as he drew his card.

"You're not gonna win in one turn if you stay on the defense," he said.

"I activate my spell card known as Beast's Dimension!"

Kyotsu's monster was sucked into a huge black portal that appeared in front of it.

Note: Beast's Dimension/ Spell Card/ Normal- This card can only be activated when there is a face up Beast or Beast-Warrior Type monster on your side of the field. Destroy and remove from play one set monster on your opponent's side of the field.

"Now Manticore of Darkness, attack Kyotsu directly!"

Goru's Beast let out a battle cry and charged at Kyotsu. Just as his claw was going to hit Kyotsu's face, a monster with a long sword appeared in front of Kyotsu and stopped the attack.

"What the hell?" Goru was shocked.

"Heh," said Kyotsu. "My face down monster was this card and since you removed it from play with your Beast's Dimension card, it came right back!" Kyotsu smiled.

"No matter!" said Goru. "His attack is only 1500! Go Manticore, kill that pathetic monster!"

"Go Warrior from a Different Dimension! Show Manticore your not pathetic!"

Both monsters charged at each other. Manticore swung at Kyotsu's monster, however, missed and was stabbed in the chest. Manticore was destroyed.

"What happened!" Goru's eyes widened.

"You didn't let me finish explaining my monster's ability. Since you removed him, his attack gets doubled!"

Goru was speechless. However, that feeling went away for only a moment when he started to look at his graveyard.

"That's ok," he said. "At my End Phase I'll just revive Manticore and--. What the hell? Why is he removed from the game!" Goru looked at Kyotsu's field and was stunned. "You activated a Trap Card!"

Kyotsu smirked. "And that's what removed Manticore."

Note: Warrior from a Different Dimension/ Light/ Level 4/ ATK 1500/ DEF 1500/ Warrior/Effect- If this card is removed from play while in face down defense position, this card is Special Summoned back to the field immediately and it's ATK is doubled.

Note: Permanent Death/ Trap Card/ Normal- Any monster that is destroyed as a result of battle this turn is removed from play.

"Anyway," said Kyotsu. "You end your turn?"

Goru dropped to his knees and was speechless.

"Hello, Goru?" said Kyotsu.

Goru stared at the ground. _"Why...How..He beat my strongest monster so easily. A kid. A stupid kid with no talent beat my strongest monster!" _thought Goru.

Goru then yelled out "Why!"

Then, someone came on the loudspeaker and said, "Kyotsu, Goru no longer has the will to duel. You win and you pass the second exam."

"Yes!" yelled Kyotsu. The crowd cheered for Kyotsu.

"He did it!" yelled Alexis. "This was even better than Jaden's duel!"

Zane smiled and clapped.

Jaden jumped out of his seat. "Yea!" he said. "Go Kyotsu!"

Syrus yelled out, "Yea! What a duel!"

Minutes later, Kyotsu found himself in front of a helicopter.

"Kyotsu," said another examiner. "Go on this helicopter. This will take you to our actual Duel Academy. Congratulations."

Kyotsu smiled. He looked around and saw several other helicopters around him starting up. He got on his helicoptor and asked the examiner with him.

"Why are there so many helicoptors? That many people passed?"

"Of course not. When we do exams here, students of Duel Academy are allowed to come by helicoptor and watch the duels."

After an hour helicoptor ride, Duel Academy was in view.

"Wow," said Kyotsu. "These large buildings. The dorms. Amazing!"

The helicoptor landed and Kyotsu followed the examiner inside to the Chancellor's office.

"Here he is," said the examiner. The examiner left the room and was standing in front of the Chancellor.

The Chancellor looked at Kyotsu from his seat.

"Hello," he said. "I'm Chancellor Shepphard. Congratulations on your entrance to Duel Academy."

"Thank you. But, what about my written exam?"

The Chancellor smiled. "We graded it..." he said. "Your score was the highest out of everyone else taking the exam and it's one of the highest scores we've ever got."

Kyotsu smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Actually, I'd like to try something." said Shepphard.

"What?"

"I'm going to let you choose your dorm. I was planning on putting you in Obelisk Blue, but, I want to see what you think would be best for you."

"Hmmm.." said Kyotsu.

Minutes of silence passed as Kyotsu was in deep thought while the Chancellor was patiently waiting for Kyotsu's answer.

"Well, I--" Kyotsu's answer was interupted by the door swinging open and three students falling into the room. Kyotsu stared at the three students.

Chancellor Shepphard stood up. "Jaden! Syrus! Alexis! Were you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

All three smiled and ran out of the room. Chancellor Shepphard sat back down.

"Sorry about that," he said. "They're good kids but they can cause a lot of trouble."

Kyotsu was still looking at the door. He smiled and turned around to look at Chancellor Shepphard.

"Well," said the Chancellor. "Have you made your decision."

"Yes," answered Kyotsu. "I think I'll go into Slifer Red."

Chancellor Shepphard was shocked however dealt with Kyotsu's decision.

"Interesting," said Chancellor Shepphard. "A student who has the oppurtunity to go into Obelisk Blue the instant they are accepted decides to go to Slifer Red."

"You see, I know I have the skill to get into Obelisk Blue, but, I'd like to see what this school has to offer, top to bottom." Kyotsu made a fist. "I want to duel everyone here. The good duelists and the bad duelists. This'll give me a chance to evolve my skill and become the best duelist. Not only here, but in the entire world!"


	5. Chapter 5: New Duelist, New Academy

Chapter 5: New Duelist, New Academy

Chancellor Shepphard personally escorted Kyotsu to Slifer Red's dorms. He led him into Professor Banner's office. "Kyotsu, this is your professor, Profressor Banner," said the Chancellor.

A man with long hair in a ponytail and glasses smiled at Kyotsu. "Hello, I've heard about your talents and I'm honored to have you in my dorms," said Banner.

Chancellor Shepphard left and was escorted to his room by Professor Banner. Kyotsu had no roommate and so had an entire room tomorrow. "Don't be late for class tomorrow," said Professor Banner as he left the room.

Kyotsu quietly unpacked. By the time he finished, it was dusk. He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling. _"Heh, I guess I'm pretty good since I was invited to Obelisk Blue. I'm kinda glad no one came to see me today. Hopefully I won't be known to the entire school tomorrow." _thought Kyotsu.

The next day, Kyotsu calmly got out of his bed and got dressed in his Slifer Red uniform. He walked out of his room and started walking towards the Academy. Around him, other people in groups of two or more were walking to the Academy and talking along the way. Kyotsu was the only one without a friend. He stared at the ground as he walked, not paying any attention as to who or what was in front of him.

"Ow!"

Kyotsu took a step back and looked up from the ground.

"I'm so sorry!" said Kyotsu.

The girl rubbed her forehead. "You should be!"

She had on an Obelisk Blue unfiform and had dark blonde hair. She looked at Kyotsu.

"Wait a second," she said. "Aren't you Kyotsu?"

"Yes, I am."

The girl immediately smiled and blushed. "My name's Alexis Rhodes. I'm an Obelisk Blue here.""

"Nice to meet you. Weren't you one of the people who were eavesdropping in the Chancellor's office yesterday?"

"Uhhh...You wanna walk to class together?"

"Sure, but-" Alexis grabbed Kyotsu's hand in order to keep Kyotsu walking.

"I don't think were in the same class. I'm in class 3, Professor Crowler," said Kyotsu.

As Alexis pulled Kyotsu along, she said "I'm in the same class as you."

Kyotsu was very happy. He made a friend and she was also in the same class as him. They continued walking to the Academy until Alexis stopped at the front door of the classroom.

"Don't worry," she said. "Don't be too nervous. Just follow me and sit next to me. You'll be fine."

Kyotsu nodded as Alexis opened the door. There were a lot of Obelisk Blue in the class, all staring at Kyotsu. He followed Alexis to the middle row and sat next to her. Kyotsu looked around and saw only him as the only Slifer Red in his class. All the other students stared at Kyotsu, which made him very uncomfortable. Minutes later, a man with blonde hair and a blue trenchcoat walked into the room. He had many wrinkles and wore dark colored lipstick. It grossed out Kyotsu to see a guy wearing lipstick.

"Okay class," he said. "I am Professor Crowler and I am your teacher in Advanced Dueling Tactics. Only people who are highly ranked in the Academy are enrolled in this class. Now, let's get started."

The class seemed to last forever. _"He's talking about Effect Monsters today...I already know this!" _thought Kyotsu. The bell for the end of class rang after 3 hours and everyone started leaving. Kyotsu yawned as he got up from his seat. Alexis put her hands on her waist.

"Did you listen to anything he said?" she asked.

Kyotsu stretched out his arms. "When he started his lecture I did. But, about 20 minutes in, I realized I already knew all that stuff so I just tried to sleep really..."

Alexis let out a sigh and they both walked out together. Alexis stopped right outside of the Academy.

"What?" asked Kyotsu.

"I'm thinking," said Alexis. She crossed her arms and closed her eyes. Kyotsu stared at Alexis the entire time, amazed someone as beautiful as her loved dueling so much. She opened her eyes and looked at Kyotsu. Kyotsu hesitated and looked the opposite way, acting like he was simply waiting. Alexis smiled.

"Here come with me," said Alexis.

Alexis took Kyotsu to the middle of a light forest. The Academy was still in view so they weren't far away even though trees surrounded them on all sides. Kyotsu looked around.

"Umm, why are we here?" asked Kyotsu.

"Just because you beat an Examiner's real deck doesn't mean you can sleep in one of the hardest classes in Duel Academy. Let's duel! I want to see your skill! Are you really Obelisk Blue material, or were you just lucky." Alexis pulled out her duel disk and inserted her deck. Her life point counter hit 8000.

Kyotsu looked shocked, however, let out a small laugh.

"You want to see my skill? Well, I'm warning you, I'm not going to go easy on you! I'll show you I'm Obelisk Blue material!" Kyotsu pulled out his duel disk from his backpack, inserted his deck, and his life point counter hit 8000.

"There won't be a chance for you to go easy on me!"


End file.
